


A Croc and a Hard Place

by itgirlsejuani



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itgirlsejuani/pseuds/itgirlsejuani
Summary: Darius and Renekton have been getting closer since working together to defeat the Darkness, and it's put Darius in the biggest emotional whirlwind of his life.**fluff / out-of-character softness lmfao. 2nd chapter upcoming!**
Relationships: Renekton/Darius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Croc and a Hard Place

Hands clasped, they stumbled into the chamber like they’d lost their minds. And that’s what it felt like to Darius—this experience, so foreign it was as though it was being described to him by someone he’d never met.

The adrenaline pushed Darius to do something he would never have done before today. He stood on tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on Renekton’s snout.

He caught a slight, sharp inhalation through the crocodile’s teeth, and looked away, blushing only a little. Affection—it was hard to come by these days, and with all his previous relationships ending the way they did, Darius couldn’t help but feel ashamed that he wanted this.

But he did want it. As he glanced back, as Renekton’s eyes met his, as the green paw reached up to touch his cheek, Darius felt his heart pound in his chest as it hadn’t for a long time. Nothing made him feel like this. Nothing made him feel _anything_ anymore. But this—this man—awakened something inside him. The cold-blooded creature holding him in his massive arms, the soft breath against his cheek: it made him feel alive again, made him feel like the human inside him was seeing the sun for the first time after an eternity of darkness.

“I love you,” he said hastily, forcing the words out before he could stop himself.

The crocodile man let out a low growl which Darius at first could not parse, but it was nonetheless comforting.

“Come here,” Renekton said in a low voice. Darius felt a shiver through his spine.

Renekton patted his thighs in suggestion, the sight of which made Darius snort a little. But he tried his best to maintain the earnest expression he was clinging to, and he climbed into Renekton’s lap.

“I’m not used to this,” he admitted. “Not… used… to wearing this little clothing.”

Renekton laughed deeply, and Darius could feel the sounds reverberating through his bones.

“Wear armor too much,” Renekton said. “Or you wear too much armor.”

Darius squeezed out a laugh, too nervous to say anything else.

Renekton gave a fiendish grin as he drew slow lines across Darius’s face. His fingers were so gentle, Darius felt as though Renekton was reaching through from another life.

“Maybe you should learn something from your kid brother,” Renekton continued, “and _show off_ a bit more.”

Darius was somehow stunned. But he wanted this, wanted it so badly, and could only sit there in the crocodile’s lap, willing him to make the move, to touch him, to take off his shirt.

Renekton eyed him for another second before cracking up again.

“You look as though I’m going to eat you, poor thing.”

He reached his arms up, making a brief surrendering gesture with his hands, and then put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

“What are you so nervous about, _Hand of Noxus_?” Renekton eyed him. “Do I scare you?”

“No,” Darius said finally.

“Then what?” Renekton smiled at him through those deep alien eyes.

“I… I want this,” Darius said, his voice tapering to a whisper. “But I don’t know how to do it.”

“Oh, baby,” Renekton hissed, his breath hot against Darius’s face. “The first step is for you to relax.”

Renekton wrapped his enormous leathery arms around Darius and picked him up, carrying him over to the crocodile’s bed. Darius had been inside many a castle, but this was somehow the largest piece of furniture he’d ever seen—in fact, it made him feel _small_. That had never happened before. Darius felt another shiver of guilt, of electric joy, pass through his spine.

“You want me, don’t you?” Renekton said, pressing Darius gently into the bed. He was tracing across Darius’s neck again with his claws, his touch so light on Darius’s war-hardened skin.

Darius nodded, begging with his eyes.

“Say it,” hissed Renekton.

“I want you,” Darius said quietly.

Renekton grinned. “That’ll do,” he said.

Renekton pulled Darius’s shirt off slowly. Darius submitted to him cautiously, focusing with all of his willpower on fighting the urges of his, the reflexes. His muscle memory, the part of his mind that saved his life every day on the battlefield, was telling him to wrench himself away, to take a defensive stance somehow, to throw off this man on top of him. But Darius didn’t want that this time. This time, Darius wanted the man on top of him to take him in his arms and hold him, comfort him. Darius wanted Renekton to touch him, to explore him, to take of him what he wanted.

Renekton brushed Darius’s chest with his snout, each breath bathing Darius in warmth. The crocodile’s great maw opened slightly and his tongue flicked out. Darius gasped sharply, startling Renekton, but after a second Renekton softened and got to work, kissing his body, stroking his skin with those sharp, life-ending claws. Darius felt his assailant revel in the sounds he evoked from Darius.

Darius was momentarily released from the crocodile’s tight grasp, and Renekton moved up his body to meet his eyes again.

“Want a kiss?”

“Yes,” Darius breathed hesitantly.

Renekton grinned. “Pretty boy,” he growled, brushing a lock of Darius’s hair out of his face. “I’ll do anything you want, you know. You don’t have to be shy.”

Darius’s body shivered like a coiled wire. “Kiss me,” he whispered.

The great crocodile wrapped his muscular arms around him once more, and their lips touched, Renekton’s barely opening for the angle of it to work. They kissed for a moment, and then Renekton pulled back for a second, eyes squinting calculatingly. He opened those fantastic jaws to reveal once more his enormous leathery tongue. Darius hesitated, then leaned into him and opened his mouth wide invitingly. The edges of Renekton’s mouth curled up in a smile, and then he plunged his tongue into Darius’s waiting mouth. The human man moaned first at the impact, then at the friction between the crocodile’s great leathery tongue against his wet human one.

Darius felt himself pull Renekton closer to him, clutching at his scaled skin. Renekton held him tighter, kissing him and kissing him, and Darius finally relaxed into him, awash in his hot breath, his tight grip, his musculature.

Renekton pulled away and tilted his head, again eyeing Darius with that calculated expression.

“Is it okay?” Darius said, the question soft in his mouth.

“It’ll do,” Renekton said, brushing Darius’s cheek with the back of his knuckle. “But how are you feeling, human?”

“I… feel… electric,” Darius said. “I want you to touch me. I—I want you to do everything you want to do to me.” He gulped. “Please,” he added weakly.

Darius felt Renekton’s grip on him loosen, and he felt the crocodile’s great yellow eyes soften.

“Damn,” said Renekton. “You really haven’t ever done this before.”

“I haven’t,” Darius conceded. “... I’m sorry,” he added after a moment.

“Don’t apologize,” Renekton said, almost laughing at how ridiculous the words sounded. “Shit, I’ve got you all fucked up. Come here.”

He got off of Darius and sat upright in his bed, beckoning Darius to follow. Darius summoned the energy to move, and crept up next to Renekton.

Renekton reached around to pick up Darius again, and he positioned him on his lap once more, but this time turned around, so that Darius’s back was to Renekton’s chest.

“I’m happy to fuck you,” Renekton assured him, his voice a gentle growl. “And I promise we’ll have time for as much of that as you want.”

Darius nodded slowly, waiting for the catch.

“Listen, Darius, I think you’re almost ready for this. But, baby, you don’t need to be wrecked right now. What you need is to talk about this. To talk about us.”

Darius knit his brows. Was everything okay?

“So,” Renekton said, wrapping his arms affectionately around Darius’s torso again, resting his head on Darius’s broad shoulder, “let’s talk.”

“I’m sorry,” Darius said. “If I’ve done something wrong.”

“It’s not like that, baby,” Renekton said. “You never need to apologize around me. I just want you to be _comfortable_ , really comfortable, with me. Before we do any of that.”

Darius nodded.

“I care about you,” Renekton said softly. “And… I didn’t realize what you meant when you said you didn’t know how to do this stuff. I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.”

Darius was quiet.

“Let’s just take it slow,” Renekton said, his enormous lizard throat shifting against Darius’s shoulder. “I’ll give you everything you want, in time. But for now… let’s have this.”

Darius reached up to stroke the great crocodile’s snout, kissing it gently. Wordlessly. Somehow, his relationship with this monstrous lizard man had shifted from its mercurial, sparring nature to something so genuine, so intimate. No one had ever made Darius feel this way—this cared for, this comforted. This loved.

“I love you, Renekton,” he said quietly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
